


Ultimátum: Vesmír tebou omezený

by Kapitaan



Series: Ultimátum [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapitaan/pseuds/Kapitaan





	1. Prolog

Podzimní Denver nevypadal tak hezky jako ten jarní, ale barevné stromy, jež lemovaly cestičku mezi domky, dodávaly celkovému vzhledu co do tajemnosti a krásy. Umírající listí, které se řapíky jen tak tak drželo tenkých větví javorů a líp, vlálo při mírném vánku a nechávalo se unášet rytmem, jenž byl přírodou dán.

Dlouhé spáry zimy se už obtáčely kolem kmenů, chystaly je na chlad a sníh. Dřevění králové odkládali své koruny na kachlice chodníku, aby byli připraveni na hermelín ze sněhu. Dávno seschlé plody, které padaly jeden po druhém na udusaný trávník, vytvářely další vrstvu toho mrtvého, co z umírající krajiny zbylo. 

Kdyby měl zrak jako kočka, možná by tu krásu dokázal ocenit. Ale to, že byl pouhý člověk, ho omezovalo na denní světlo, tudíž nebyl schopen za rychlé chůze lapat po dechu. Pouliční lampy svítily jen tak moc, aby viděl na špičku vlastního nosu. Tlumené světlo mlhou znemožňovalo Thomasovi dohlédnout na konec plotu, natož pak ulice. Drobné kapičky vody, které fotony pohlcovaly, kroutily jeho tmavé vlasy slepené potem k sobě – až z něj div nebyl přírodní kudrnáč.

Mohl mít na uších klapky a poslouchat po cestě hudbu, ale to by jen nahrával narůstající paranoie, jež mu svírala hrdlo při každém dalším kroku. Nutkání se otočit přes rameno, zda-li není pronásledován, sílilo s každým úderem srdce, s každým sípavým nádechem, který evokoval námahu v předešlých momentech.

Ruce měl skryté v kapsách, kde si mezi prsty pohrával s klíčky. Byla to příjemná jistota o tom, že je duší stále v tom samém těle. Ačkoli chlad a nepříjemné mlaskání oblečení, které se potem lepilo na jeho kůži, jej ujišťovaly o skutečnosti přítomných chvil dost. Jako by nestačilo, že se po vydatném tréninku sotva plazil.

Cestu domů znal lépe než cokoli jiného. Pamatoval si každou scénku, každý moment, kdy stoupal na ty samé popraskané dlaždice. Kdy střídal nohy v mírnějším tempu, ačkoli by rád přidal do kroku. Jen kvůli tomu, aby mu jeho přítel stačil.

Povzdechl si. Teplý vzduch vyražený z jeho hrdla se zbarvil do odstínu matného skla, které dokonale splynulo s mlhou kolem něj. Rty se mu zachvěly náhlým oteplením a následným chladem – něčím, na co sice byl zvyklý, ale vždy měl jistotu, že se po pár horkých polibcích zase zvlní blahem do spokojeného úsměvu.

Poslední dobou však chodil sám. Neužíval si cesty domů tolik jako dřív, když byl po jeho boku a bavil jej špatnými vtipy, které slyšel od lidí v autobuse. Tehdy obracel oči v sloup a proklínal všechny bohy, protože skutečně nehodlal sklapnout téměř nikdy – ani když ho slušně žádal, dokonce ani v momentech, kdy mluvení možné nebylo.

A nyní mu to chybělo.

Občas si musel pobrukovat, aby to ticho přerušil. Byl rád za jakýkoli zvuk ulice – stále špatně načasované tikání u přechodu pro chodce, neopravené syčení ventilace u domů ve vedlejší ulici, mňoukání a mrouskání kocourů, kteří lákají kočky na svůdný tanec chlupatých těl...

Přistihl se, že zadržel dech. Představa temných uliček, v jejichž stínech jsou jedinými světly pohasínající divoké oči toulavých koček, v něm probouzela novou dávku emocí, jež nepoznával. Nebo je alespoň nedokázal bezpečně rozlišit a rozdělit na špatné a ještě horší.

Možná to byl stesk po domově a teplém jídle, co jej hnalo vpřed mnohem rychleji, než nohy schvalovaly. Možná to byla touha po pevném objetí a pár chlácholivých slovech, s nimiž mu přál dobrou noc. Polibek na špičku nosu, tiché šeptání před usínáním a vědomí, že není sám, v tom měly prsty jistě taky.

To však nic neměnilo na tom, že nyní sám byl. Pochodoval v mlze ve slabém světle pouličních lamp, nakukoval do temných zákoutí každé z odboček, dupal na rozbité dlaždice, aby si vytvořil alespoň iluzi o tom, že nenašlapuje jen on. Ztěžklé končetiny mu ostatně nedovolovaly ladnost, s níž kráčel každý pozdní večer do kuchyně, aby ulovil alespoň zbytek cibulových kroužků, které tam jeho přítel na stole nechával.

Každým dnem přibývalo jejich množství, až nakonec nebylo balení ani otevřené vůbec. Jako by se jich bál dotknout a jen je dal na stůl, aby se jich zbavil. Nejprve si myslel, že mu začal kupovat porci zvlášť, ale jediný pohled na něj jej přesvědčil o opaku.

Otočil se přes rameno. Současně s tím i zpomalil, aby za ten nepříjemný zlozvyk vyplazování jazyka kdykoli, kdy se snažil soustředit, nezaplatil. Jeho hlasité dupání utichlo taktéž, myšlenky na jídlo se stáhly do pozadí, aby měla hlava místo na důležitější věci. Třeba přednost pudu sebezáchovy a základních instinktů.

Cítil, že je někdo za ním, ale nechtěl dávat paranoie za pravdu, pokud si nebyly stoprocentně jisté i ostatní smysly. Ten nepříjemný pocit nehodlal jeho lebku opustit – stále narážel do stěn, aby mu způsobil za trest bolehlav, s precizností malého dítěte kopal do všeho, co mohlo být důležité, jen aby se soustředil pouze na něj. 

Ten nepříjemný pocit, že jsem pronásledován.

Nikdy se nebál chodit sám. Dříve to bývalo úplně běžné, to od úplných počátků, ale když si zvykl na určitý standard, bylo těžké se jej vzdát. Navíc takového, který zahrnoval společnou cestu až k domku, možnost bez ustání slyšet něčí hlas – a speciálně takový, u nějž se v určitých chvílích mohl přitrouble usmívat. Nejen proto, jak občas bojoval s výslovností některých slov, aby mu bylo rozumět, ale také z toho důvodu, že stále se cítil v jeho přítomnosti nesvý. 

Jak rád by tuhle dobu vrátil. Jak rád by poslouchal každou výtku k jeho chybám na ledě, ke všemu, co se týkalo jeho o dost nudnější práce, a radost z nadcházejících hezčích chvil, které téměř vždy strávil prací na malé zahrádce. A Thomas ho mohl s úsměvem sledovat, vypustit z hlavy vše špatné, co mu hlodalo mysl. Vše se točilo jen kolem toho, jaký úsměv na tváři měl – s jakým dětským nadšením rýpal do hlíny u každého plodu, který pod jeho rukama rostl a dozrával. 

Jakmile ujistil hlavu o tom, že to jsou jen hloupé výplody fantazie, otočil se zpátky čelem ke konci ulice. Úlevně si oddechl, když skrze mlhu prokoukla pistáciově zelená fasáda jejich malého domku. Pokládal by za hřích nepustit se do běhu, jen aby tam mohl být co nejdřív. 

Přehodil si brusle přes rameno, upravil popruh na zádech a svižným krokem vyrazil vpřed. Téměř okamžitě se krok změnil v běh, při němž ostré čepele bruslí narážely do lopatek a zanechávaly tak po sobě nespočet pestrobarevných přírodních tetování. Ale to muselo stranou. To nebylo v tuhle chvíli důležité.

Branku skoro rozrazil, jakou silou ji otevřel. Už nezáleželo na tom, jestli ho někdo sleduje. Nevadilo mu ani to, že mohl probudit okolní domy a vysloužil si tak několik peprných poznámek. Chtěl být doma, vidět ten milý úsměv a radovat se z toho mála společného času, jenž jim byl dopřán.

Sehnul se k rohožce, kde obvykle schovával klíč. Kolena zanadávala krátkým zalupáním, které následovala prudká bolest a následné uvolnění, když se je snažil pokrčit, aby klíč dostal. Jakmile však odhrnul rohožku, klíč tam nebyl.

Okamžitě zvedl pohled ke dveřím. Byly otevřené. V ten moment si měl sto chutí nafackovat, že jej nenapadlo se nejprve podívat na zámek, v němž klíče visely i s přívěškem prázdné nábojnice. Ale ačkoli se na sebe zlobil, širokému úsměvu se neubránil.

S vrzáním dveře pootevřel a nakoukl dovnitř. 

„Newte?“ zavolal už na prahu. 

Byl zvyklý, že se ozvalo odněkud z kuchyně zamručení, které jeho přítele vždy prozradilo. Měl v tom nějaký systém – pondělky kuchyň, úterý koupelna, středa byla obvykle chodbová, každý čtvrtek jídelna a pátek čekal u dveří, natěšený na novinky.

Tento pátek na něj nikdo nečekal. 

Potichu proklouzl dovnitř, čištěním bot o rohožku se ani nezdržoval. Narušení rutiny se mu ani trochu nelíbilo, na pátky se vždy těšil právě díky tomu, že ho viděl už ve dveřích. Ale dnes ne. Dnes po něm zbyl jen kabát na věšáku a hlína všude kolem.

„Newte?“ zopakoval se slyšitelnou nejistotou. 

Našlapoval tak opatrně, jak jen jeho znavené nohy dovolovaly, ani tak se však vrzání nikdy neopravených parket nevyhnul. Pokud byl tady poblíž, musel ho slyšet. 

Došel až do jídelny, která byla spojená s kuchyní, a očima prolétl celou místnost. Ani při druhém pokusu jej nenašel, tudíž pokračoval dál. 

Pod nohama mu lupala hlína, prsty se kroutily jízdou po zdi. Nebylo těžké odhadnout, kde by mohl být. Hlína samotná byla dostatečným vodítkem, s nímž by si nic nespojil opravdu jen hlupák. Navíc ho hodně dobře znal, takže tušil, že když není v domě, bude muset být venku.

Odhodil tašky na podlahu, brusle pověsil o opěradlo židle a vyběhl k otevřeným skleněným dveřím, které dělily jídelnu od zahrady. Těsně před nimi se zastavil a dál šel skutečně pomalu, jako by se bál, že ho vyděsí.

Stačilo jen to, aby otevřel a prošel ven, a už si ho všiml. Jeho stín se krčil za tělem, jenž bylo zlomené v pase, když kontroloval plody své práce. Špinavé blond vlasy, splývající na ramenou, byly slepené potem a špínou – očividně tu byl už nějakou dobu. 

Třeba ztratil pojem o čase. Třeba nevěděl, že už mám přijít, problesklo mu hlavou. 

Potichu šel dál. Tentokrát jeho přítomnost prozrazoval štěrk na chodníku, před nímž se neskryl ani do té nejhustší mlhy. Ale nevadilo mu to. Už byl skoro doma. Chybělo mu jen pár kroků, aby jej sevřel v pevném objetí, které mu nedopřál už u vchodu. 

„Newte?“ ozval se naposledy, tentokrát už ve správný čas a na správném místě. 

Šťastný úsměv pod huňatou šálou jen s obtížemi schoval před jeho vševidoucíma očima, které ostatně vždy viděly i to, co si sám neuvědomoval.

Mladík se na něj otočil přes rameno. 

„Tommy?“ zeptal se nejistě. 

Všiml si té změny v jeho hlase, v tom pohledu. 

Něco nebylo v pořádku.


	2. Kapitola 1. – Duše a tělo

„Není na hrabání se v hlíně trochu pozdě?“ 

Původně plánoval, aby to neznělo tak, že o něj má velkou starost, ale svůj vlastní hlas ovládat nedokázal. Ač byla ta slova kousavá, zněl jako starostlivá matka. Jako by převzal jeho roli a najednou byl tím citově vyrovnaným on.

Blonďák se s táhlým povzdechem otočil zpátky před sebe. Prsty opět zabořil do hlíny, jak provzdušňoval kořeny pomalu zrajících paprik. 

„Chtěl jsem to dokončit. Nikdy bys neměl nechávat rozdělanou práci, Tommy. Pak na to zapomeneš a všechno se podělá.“

„Nechceš jít dovnitř? Je tu docela zima a tma,“ zabrblal Thomas a z úst vydechl obláček teplého vzduchu.

Nebylo to zrovna příjemné stát v propoceném oblečení, které ještě před pár hodinami bylo čisté a voňavé. Nechtěl sám sebe ani cítit a byl si jistý, že ani jeho přítel z toho nadšený nebyl. Ale nemohl jej tady nechat. Potřeboval ho vevnitř, potřeboval si s někým v teple a v klidu promluvit.

Ozvalo se tiché zamručení, ale i tak se mladík zvedl. Když byl zády, stačil si ještě utřít špínu do kalhot a otočil se na Thomase. To znepokojení z jeho tváře zmizelo jako kouzlem – najednou to byl zase ten starý Newt, ten veselý kluk, s nímž tak rád trávil čas. Najednou byl celý svět v pořádku.

Poplácal jej po rameni a ukázal na dveře. 

„Tak pojď. Okamžitě vlezeš do vany, smrdíš jako tejden starý haksny,“ pronesl s krátkým uchechnutím a popohnal Thomase vpřed. 

Ta hravá nálada Thomasovi vnesla do žil zpět tu vlnu optimismu a radosti. Zase se na společný víkend těšil. Neubránil se širokému úsměvu, jímž vyjádřil snad vše, co slovy říct nedokázal. Tichý vděk, radost, že smí na perný den zapomenout.

„Proč jsem si myslel, že to řekneš?“ zasmál se Thomas a docela svižným krokem vyrazil do domu. 

Ztěžklé končetiny mu povolovaly jen určitou rychlost, ale čím dřív vevnitř bude, tím dříve to přestane. Jednoduchá posloupnost, jíž se za ty roky naučil. Musel si vytvořit motivaci, aby tolik netrpěl. Tréninky byly vyčerpávající, mnohdy nekonečné. A vidina postele byla požehnáním.

Na rameni stále cítil jeho ruku. Pokud se kdy bál toho, že je sám, teď se mu to vynahrazovalo i s úroky. Každá sekunda, kterou s ním strávil, byla blahem pro znavenou duši i zmučené tělo. Jeho pouhá přítomnost působila jako příjemný balzám, jímž si natíral všechny rány i modřiny, které za celý týden utržil. 

Nemohl si však nevšimnout, že měl tělo těžší než obvykle. Šlo se mu mnohem hůře, nohy tak tak zvedal jen kousek nad štěrkovitý chodník, aby neškrtal podrážkou o kameny. Opíral se o něj, zjevně byl taky k smrti unavený. Ale nic mu nevyčítal, chápal to. Vlastně byl rád, že v tom není sám.

Blond kštice se nad jeho hlavou tyčila jako zářivá lampa, jak na ni dopadaly prsty měsíčního svitu. Pohrávaly si s odleskem občasných tmavých pramenů, které protkávaly senově zbarvené jemné trsy trávy, jejichž pronikavou vanilkovou vůni nemohl ignorovat, právě naopak – rád tu vůni nasával, příjemně si pohrávala s jeho čichovými buňkami, které brala na pouť. Cestou stačily ještě nabarvit jeho tváře do zdravě rudé, zamotat jazyk, aby nepromluvil, a dokonale poplést hlavu nepřístojnými myšlenkami.

Často si ani neuvědomoval, jaké štěstí pro sebe uloupil. Newt pro něj nebyl pouze nejlepším přítelem, byl zároveň jeho bratrem v nouzi, spřízněnou duší, která jej drží nad vodou. Kdykoli to chtěl vzdát, byl tady. Existoval pro něj. A to vědomí o jakémsi propojení hřálo u srdce.

Jeho existence byla samozřejmostí. Byl to pevný bod v Thomasově vesmíru, kolem nějž se celý jeho život točil. Byl král, který odmítal pustit uvězněnou duši ze svého područí – ovšem jen s tím rozdílem, že to podstupoval dobrovolně. A jakákoli svázanost, jíž si byl vědom, byla vlastně jen pevným lanem, které oba mladíky spojovalo.

Nezáleželo na tom, kolik peprných slov mezi nimi padlo. Jejich počet se nikdy nevyrovnal chvílím, kdy měl možnost spatřit ten povzbudivý úsměv, ty jiskry v očích, utkané z čirého dětského nadšení, kdykoli se na něj podíval. Kdykoli potřeboval podporu. A proto se domů vracel tak rád.

Došli společně do kuchyně s dřevěným stolem, o nějž se opřel. Tíha najednou zase opadla, cítil se o mnoho lehčí. Newt odsunul židli stranou, aby mohl projít, teprve poté se na něj odvážil otočit. 

„Pokud nechceš, aby byla studená, hni zadkem. Voda na tebe čekat nebude.“

Zdálo se mu, že to myslel jako narážku. Ale na co, to už jeho geniální mozek vydedukovat nedokázal. Souhlasně zamručel a s kývnutím se odplazil do koupelny. Tam se už blonďák kroutil u vany, otáčel kohoutky naplno, aby se stačila naplnit vodou dostatečně rychle. 

Thomas musel odvrátit zrak. Nemohl ho sledovat, probouzelo to v něm něco, co nepoznával a jen nerad pouštěl na svobodu. Ale i tak mu na jeho pohybech něco připadalo zvláštní. Nikdy dřív takhle bokem neškubal. Nebo snad ano? Že by si toho jen nevšiml?

„Hej, Newte… jak bylo v práci?“ zajímal se. 

Hned nato se v hlavě pokáral. Takhle rozhodně začít rozhovor nechtěl. Nemělo to většinou tu správnou návaznost na pozitivní témata ke konverzaci, byla to spíše jen otázka z povinnosti. Aby to vypadalo, že se o něj zajímá.

Mladík zastavil vodu a opřel se o okraj vany. Jednou nohou byl opřen pouze na špičce, našlapujíc tak zlehka, jak jen to dokázal. Zůstávala pokrčená v koleni, ležérně opřená kotníkem o lýtko té druhé.

„Žiju,“ odpověděl. „Nechce se mi o tom mluvit. Je to nudný a nezáživný a… na to se stěžuje jenom v kanclu. Nemáš nějaký veselejší téma?“

„Chtěl bych psa,“ plácl rychle. 

Ve skutečnosti psa ani nechtěl, pouze potřeboval vybrat něco, co by jeho hlavu obměkčilo. Ale když se nad tím zamyslel, špatný nápad to nebyl. Domácí mazlík by mohl bavit oba mladíky, i kdyby jen častějším úklidem a nutností chodit ven.

„A já nafukovací barák. Kdo by se o něj staral? Ani jeden z nás nemá čas,“ ozvalo se od vany. „Starat se o dva uslintaný lenochy fakt nechci, díky. A navíc bych měl mnohem radši kočku.“

„Zas ti něco –“

„Vadí? Ne. Jen jsem... unavený, nic víc. K smrti, však chápeš. Zkus aspoň na půl hodiny sklapnout a budeme mít klidnou domácnost,“ přerušil jej okamžitě Newt, aby předešel hádce.

Obratně využíval slova na usmíření jako neprostupný štít. Nebylo divu, že se hádali tak málo. A když došlo na větší a hlasitější výměnu argumentů, Newt dokázal zabalit vše špatné tak, že se to zprvu jevilo jako kompliment. A rozluštění Thomasovi trvalo déle, než byla doba hádky, proto to poté ani jeden neřešil.

Říkám tomu ryzí Utopie. 

„Guty?“ zabrblal Thomas, shodil ze sebe oblečení a prsty zkusil teplotu vody. 

Byl rád, že se to nemuselo rozvádět na delší rozhovor. Necítil se na nic nezáživnějšího než debatu o výběru koberce. Byl tak unavený, že kdyby se přece jen dostali k vážnějšímu tématu, vypouštěl by všechny nové informace druhým uchem ven. 

Jakmile se článkem zanořil pod hladinu, stáhl ruku zpátky. Byla to docela obstojná teplota na vaření zaživa. Ale naštvat ho nechtěl, proto zatnul zuby a rychle do vany vkročil, načež se usadil u kraje a přitáhl kolena k sobě. 

Chvilkové pálení opadlo poměrně brzy. Tělo si dokázalo rychle zvyknout na novou teplotu, svaly se pod tím teplem příjemně uvolnily. Veškeré napětí z tréninku a bolest ztuhlých končetin vymizelo jakoby kouzlem. Následkem toho spokojeně vydechl a patami sjel na druhý konec vany.

Ihned nato na zádech těsně pod krkem ucítil bodový tlak. Bod se rozmnožil na dva, které chlad příjemně hladil. Vlhká kůže se kroutila pod prsty jako papír pod hrotem tužky. 

Bylo mu jasné, že to není jen pocit. Koutky se mu samovolně roztáhly do blaženého úsměvu, oční víčka sebou zatřepotala jako křídla motýlů. Tmavé řasy se jen letmo otřely o sebe, hnědá duhovka však nikdy za jejich stěnami nezmizela. Jako by se bál, že kdyby oči zavřel úplně, mohl by se probudit.

„Zítra s vámi na výlet nejdu,“ prolomil ticho blonďák. 

Thomas byl v takovém klidu a uvolněný, že jeho slova ani nevnímal. Slyšel pouze ten hlas, příjemné brnění jeho hrudi na zádech a prsty, které každým dotykem uvolňovaly stahy jednotlivých vláken.

Dál už se však nic neozvalo. Ač by rád jeho hlas slyšel znovu, louskal, co se mu snaží říct, ticho přivítal. Byl to klid, co jej kolébal, to slastné uvolnění a chutě směsi emocí, které mu motaly jazyk tak, aby nepromluvil. Lechtání kolem pupíku a na krku jen znásobovalo sílu okamžiku.

„Někdy by ses mohl zase přijít podívat,“ zamumlal rozčarovaný mladík zastřeným tónem a naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Doufám, že na ten nedělní zápas dorazíš. Bez tebe by to nebylo ono.“

„Pokusím se. Ale nic neslibuju. Nechci slibovat a slib porušit. Ber to jako takovej bonus. Pokud zase nevyhrajete, vítěz pro mě budeš pořád. Ať se budu dívat nebo ne, jasný?“ Tlak na zádech zmizel. Na krku však vzápětí ucítil lechtání konečků vlasů, poté i téměř nepostřehnutelný dotyk u ucha, jak mu vlasy skrýval za boltec. Těsně u ucha pak ucítil teplý vzduch za tichého šeptání. „A kdybych nepřišel, budu na tebe čekat tady. Je mi jedno, co s sebou doneseš, spokojím se i s bramborou.“

V tu chvíli oči okamžitě otevřel a otočil se k němu přes rameno. 

„Ty tam nebudeš?“ vyhrkl, jakmile mu došel význam jeho slov.

Newt mu věnoval jeden ze svých milejších úsměvů, ale za ty roky, co spolu žili, poznal, kolik upřímnosti stojí za každým z nich. Proto znepokojení přišlo ještě dříve, než vůbec odlepil rty od sebe ke slovu. 

„Rád bych sledoval, jak si nabiješ frňák, ale Albert má další jednání. Prý je to důležitý a z tý chřipky se úplně nedoléčil. Jedu tam místo něj.“

„Ale bude to neděle,“ zakňoural. 

„Já vím. A budu doma brzo, neboj se. Pak mi povyprávíš, kolik ran jsi dostal. A třeba ti je pak pomůžu spočítat,“ zašeptal s mírnou ztrátou přízvuku. 

Ani nedořekl poslední slovo a Thomas na hranici krku a ramene ucítil studený vzduch – zjevně vyražený z nosu. Horká voda možná jeho vnímání zkreslovala, ale byl si jistý, že na své kůži cítil i letmý dotek jemných rtů. 

„Dobře,“ vydechl mladík a spokojeně oči zavřel. 

To, že právě další možnost promarnil, jej v tuhle chvíli nezajímalo. Ne, v tento moment nebylo nic důležitějšího než bublina kolem jejich vesmíru a letmé doteky, kterými uklidňoval zmučené tělo i strhanou duši.


	3. Kapitola 2. - ZLOSIN je v křížovkách

Nikdy pro něj nebylo tak těžké usnout, jako se probudit. Kdykoli, kdy zavřel oči, se pokoušeli skřítci hospodařící s melatoninem o naprosté vytvrdnutí. A ačkoli někdy zůstával schválně vzhůru déle než jeho přítel, aby ho mohl tiše sledovat, vytuhnul vždy jen chvíli nato. Někdy to byla výhoda, ale právě v těchto případech by do sebe nalil litry kávy, jen aby udržel vědomí v těle a oči otevřené.

Ani tentokrát nevydržel dlouho. Když Newt zabral a skrze jeho sotva pootevřená ústa prorážel teplý vzduch, i jeho svět se nořil do tmy. Všechny smysly a vjemy splývaly do jedné kaše, kterou mu sladká noc mazala na obličej, jenž pod tou tíhou těžkl a malátněl. Ruka, jíž se opíral o stěnu, byla napadena tisíci mravenci, kteří nenechali jediný centimetr kůže neochutnán únavou a postupným uvolněním.

Položil hlavu tváří do polštáře a ruce si přisunul pod bradu. Rád by ještě pozoroval, jak se útlé tělo nafukuje každým nádechem a zvedá deku, kterou si obmotal těsně pod žebry. Kostnatá ramena zůstávala skryta pod světle modrou látkou, výrazné klíční kosti sotva viditelné pod slabým světlem pouliční lampy, jež sem pronikalo skrze nezakryté žaluzie. 

Jednu ruku si vždy nechával na dece. Proč? Už ze zvyku. Vyrůstal s mladší sestrou, to Thomasovi jako vysvětlení stačilo. Sám někdy neodolal a, když byl Newt ráno stále mimo sebe, schválně z něj peřinu stáhl a šokem jej probudil. Ale po těch ranách a náhlé melancholii toho nechal, blonďák se však tohoto zvyku již nezbavil. Nezazlíval mu to, vlastně se tomu vždy usmíval. A ani dnes koutky nenechaly jeho tvář nezvrásněnou úsměvem.

„S takovou neusneš nikdy,“ zamručel blonďák s unaveným úsměvem. 

Zjevně byl vzhůru už nějakou dobu, protože si nevšiml, že by se dýchání nějak změnilo. Což by vysvětlovalo i to, že se k němu nedostal jediný takt při chrápání, pro něj tolik typický.

„Nemůžu usnout," špitl Thomas na odpověď a přetočil se na bok, aby se na něj mohl podívat. 

Ten úsměv, který zdobil milou tvář, se ještě více rozšířil, když k němu ta slova dolehla. Znavená hlava pobírala jejich význam mnohem pomaleji, ale stále ještě vnímat dokázal.

„Spi, frasáku,“ zamumlal s pobaveným uchechtnutím a natáhl vedle sebe ruku, jejíž dlaní narazil na jeho nos. 

Thomas ucukl až po chvíli, z počátku to nebylo ani trochu nepříjemné. Ale když už mu docházel vzduch, uchopil ho za zápěstí a paži mu pokrčil.

„Nechce se mi spát,“ namítl. 

Měl dost energie na to, aby si dal několik koleček kolem pozemku. Ale nehodlal jít ven a energii takto využít, zdálo se mu to jako hloupé plýtvání. Navíc bylo tiché sledování mnohem zajímavější a méně namáhavé.

„Tak jdi luštit křížovky,“ navrhl Newt po chvíli. 

Otrávený tón značil, že je unavený. Kdo by taky nebyl, když jej probudil uprostřed noci? Možná se i zastyděl, že ho nenechal spát. Musel toho mít dost. Ale sobeckost mu nedovolovala takhle přemýšlet. Musel ho slyšet.

Z úst se mu vydralo táhlé zamručení. Zavrtěl se a podepřel si tvář dlaní. 

„Když já nemám křížovky rád. Radši bych bludiště, ale ty jsem vyřešil už včera ráno. Pojď si povídat... aspoň hodinu. Nebo dvě.“ Pak roztáhl koutky do širokého úsměvu a prudce se posadil, když dostal nápad. „Pojďme si říkat strašidelný historky o tom, jak Charles zase pokazí autoškolu!“

Z druhé strany postele se ozvalo jen povzdechnutí. Ani ne sekundu nato už jej do obličeje udeřil polštář. Z šoku jen vyvalil oči a snažil se tvář zarýt, ale nebyl ani z poloviny tak rychlý, jak potřeboval. Bylo to sice chvilkové zahanbení, ale škytavý smích jeho unaveného přítele vše smázl. 

„Fajn, už toho nechám,“ zašeptal tmavovlásek a polštář mu vrátil. Poté zase zalehl, posunul se, aby mu chodidla čouhala z nedostatečně velké postele, a přitáhl si deku až pod bradu. „A co jen šeptat?“

Na tváři ucítil lechtání jemných vlasů. Roztřepené konečky, které se smotaly k sobě do odstávajících pramenů, týraly jeho nos, koutky úst i oči. Poté zaregistroval letmý dotek rtů na čele a teplý dech, který vydechl, když promluvil. 

„Prostě už spi. Bez výmluv, jasný?“

Než stačil něco namítnout, všechno zmizelo. Stín před očima s odleskem zlata letního sena, šimrání na kůži i uvnitř žaludku. Ale stopa po rtech na čele zůstávala jako vypálená do masa. Slíbil si, že zítra si ji nesmyje. Že se jí zbaví až večer, kdy bude mít jistotu, že bude nahrazena.

Jakmile ubyla i váha na jeho polovině, vyhoupla se matrace nahoru. Natočil k němu hlavu s tím, že si ho přitáhne do objetí, ale nevyspal by se ani jeden, ať by to bylo sebepříjemnější. Proto si jen našel jeho ruku a propletl s ním prsty. 

„Člověk nepotřebuje křížovky, když má tebe...“ špitl ještě, ale to už blonďák pravidelně oddechoval. 

Ovšem toho úsměvu, kterým jej obdaroval, si nemohl nevšimnout.

Hlavu natočil čelem ke stropu, ale jeho ruku už tu noc nepustil. Ani když se ponořil do vln dlouho zaslouženého spánku.

Seděl sám v izolované místnosti. Vše kolem něj bylo šedé a z kovu, podivně chladné. Židle, na níž se snažil udržet, měla k pohodlnosti daleko – stejně jako k obstojnému vzhledu. Jestli byla také z plechu, to netušil, ale studená a tvrdá na to byla dost.

Před ním stál stůl. Obyčejný, standardní. Čtyři rohy, ostré hrany, zásuvka z druhé strany. Byl vyleštěný do lesku zrcadla, že by se v něm mohl i sám vidět, kdyby se nahnul. Na něm nebylo zhola nic, dokonce ani jediné smítko prachu. Jako by si jeho majitel dával obvzlášť záležet na pořádku a čistotě.

„ZLOSIN je dobrý, Thomasi,“ ozvalo se.

Nebyl si jistý, odkud ten hlas přicházel. Jestli to nebyla jen fantazie jeho hlavy, jen jakási verze iluze, jíž si sama krátila čas. Ale poznával ten hlas. Musel by se stydět, kdyby ne.

„Terezo?“ zašeptal sotva slyšitelně, jako by se bál, že kdyby promluvil nahlas, stal by se bláznem úplně. 

Otáčel hlavou na všechny strany, aby zahlédl třeba jen její stín, ale nikde ji neviděl. Zdi zůstávaly podivně bílé, časem nedotčené. Nebyla na nich jediná nedokonalost, vše bylo už od pohledu hladké a takové… až umělé.

Pak ucítil dotyk na rameni. Ten se rázem změnil v tlak, když jej dotyčný stiskl. Vůbec to nebylo to jemné držení, které znal od Newta. Ne, tentokrát se mu zarývaly nehty pod kloub, nechávaly po sobě zarudlé čáry. Ale nebolelo to. Ani trochu.

„Tome, snažíme se pomáhat. Copak to nechápeš? ZLOSIN je řešením všeho.“

Už se ani nemusel otáčet, aby zjistil, kdo to je. Přesto sebou v jednu chvíli škubl, už úplně automaticky a bez přemýšlení. Ale narazil na novou překážku – cosi pevného, co mu nedovolovalo se hýbat více.

Ruce měl připoutané k opěradlům. Doteď jej to netrápilo, bylo dost možné, že tam ani předtím nebyly, ale nyní se s nimi nedokázal smířit. Nelíbilo se mu, že nemůže vstát a prostě odejít. Připadal si jako zvíře.

„Proč mi to říkáš? Proč mě tady držíš?“

Tlak zmizel, když ho pustila. Poté jej ovanulo švistnutí vzduchu, který voněl jako jarní kvítí. Na pažích ho pohladily temné prameny vlasů i dlouhé prsty s pečlivě upravenými nehty, jak procházela kolem něj, aby se následně mohla postavit za stůl, a dlaněmi se o vypucovaný kov opřela.

„Já tě nedržím, Tome. Ty se držíš sám,“ odpověděla s naprosto kamennou tváří. 

Jako by její obličej postrádal jakékoli náznaky emocí. Dokonce i vrásky podél úst a jedna táhlá na čele zmizely jako mávnutím kouzelné hůlky. 

„O čem to –“

„ZLOSIN je dobrý,“ zopakovala, aniž by z něj spustila pohled. 

Její modré oči, kdysi jedny z nejlaskavějších, jaké znal, nyní připomínaly spíše supí než lidské. Jako by čekala, až podlehne, aby se do něj mohla pustit.

Bledá kůže s nespočtem pih na dokonale vytvarovaném nose se svým vzhledem blížila k čistému pergametu – pokapanému jen takovou vrstvou inkoustu, aby vytvořil oči a úzké rty, stáhnuté do jedné tenké linky.

Pokud dřív znepokojený nebyl, teď už strach ani neskrýval. Začal sebou škubat do stran, dopředu i dozadu, jen aby se vymanil. Jakýkoli pokus doprovázela bolest kolem zápěstí, kterou způsobovaly kovové náramky, každé marné snažení o vysmeknutí se následovalo mravenčení u odkrvujících se nohou.

„Terezo, co to děláš?!“ zavolal na ni. „Přestaň!“ 

Zoufale se snažil vyprostit ven, ale bez výsledku. Pouta se ještě utáhla, až přesně obepínala vystouplý kloub na zápěstí. Cévy, které byly obyčejně skryty pod vrstvou snědší kůže, vytvořily malé tunely, jejichž nazelenalá barva prosvítala buňkami.

„Máme lék, Tome,“ pokračovala, jako by se nechumelilo. 

Její supí oči doplnil žraločí úsměv – falešný a plný čehosi, co nepoznával. Nelíbil se mu. Celá tahle její zvrácená verze se mu nelíbila. Takhle ji neznal, vůbec ne. Vždy racionálně smýšlející Tereza se neusmívala. Ne bez důvodu.

Dál sebou škubal a trhal na strany. Brzy už nemohl ani pohybovat hlavou, směl pouze hledět před sebe na dívku, kterou kdysi možná miloval. Kterou nepoznával. 

Chtěl křičet, nezmohl se ke slovu. Chtěl se pohnout, svaly na příkazy nereagovaly. Chtěl se rozbrečet, slzy se neobjevily. Vše, co chtěl, mu bylo odepřeno. V hlavě mu zněla jen jedna otázka, ale nechtěl ji vyslovit. Nahrával by jí do karet.

Její úsměv se ještě rozšířil. Vycenila na něj zuby a nahnula hlavu na stranu, jako by jej přímo vyzívala, aby to vyslovil. Jako by mu četla myšlenky.

Neodolal. Usoudil, že když se nezeptá, nepustí ho. 

„Lék na co?“ zajímal se spíše nuceně. 

Tereza se k němu naklonila přes stůl, ale těsně u jeho ucha se zastavila. Když šeptala, teplý vzduch narážel do boltce a chvíli tam kroužil, než byl poslán zvukovodem do hlemýždě.

„Na zlomený srdce,“ odpověděla. „Do toho, Tome. Jen to řekni. Kde by byl svět bez ZLOSINu? Proč se k nám nechceš přidat? Vadí ti ty testy na lidech? My je léčíme, zachraňujeme. Tak proč nejsi na naší straně?“

Thomas naprázdno polkl a přiměl jazyk k artikulaci. Trvalo mu, než ta správná slova našel, ale musela už v hlavě být, protože si byl jistý, že je někde slyšel.

„ZLOSIN není dobrý,“ zamumlal z polospaní. 

Když ovšem zaslechl vlastní hlas, přišlo náhlé uvědomění si přítomnosti a procitnul. Rychle sebou škubl do sedu a promnul si zápěstí, jako by se bál, že je stále v té místnosti. Ale byla volná, jen otlačená. Očividně si je jen přilehl, to proto to vypadalo tak skutečně.

Instinktivně rukou zašmátral vedle sebe. Nic nenahmatal. Ani když otočil hlavu a deku odhodil na zem, skutečnost nezměnil. Byl pryč. Musel odejít brzy ráno.

Spustil nohy z postele a opřel se lokty o stehna. Tváře skryl do dlaní. Cítil se oslabený. Zmatený. Podobné sny míval naprosto běžně, Newt mu někdy musel předčítat pohádky, aby přišel na jiné myšlenky. Ale kdykoli se probudil s křikem, mohl si být jistý, že se mu dostane pevného objetí a pohlazení po vlasech.

Teď by se mu hodilo, víc než kdy dřív. Rty se mu třepaly tichým opakováním slov, oční víčka sváděla boj řasami o nadvládu tmy nad světlem. Poslední slzy, které si našly cestu přes slzné kanálky, pomalu zasychaly na rudých tvářích – některé z nich se mísily s potem a mastnotou, nashromážděnou za tu část noci, kterou strávil na polštáři.

Už jen to pomyšlení na to, že by si měl ten sen zapamatovat, aby ho mohl Newtovi převyprávět, v něm zanechávalo rozpolcené pocity. Různorodost nových myšlenek nebyla nová, už se s tím setkal. Ale ani tehdy ve zkoušce výdrže zrovna neuspěl.

Stlačil si prsty spánky a opatrně se zvedl. Krátká procházka po místnosti mu pomohla získat stabilitu, čerstvý vzduch z otevřeného okna ho probral úplně. 

Neotravoval se se snídaní, bez Newta nemělo smysl jíst doma. Proto se převlékl z volného pyžama do poněkud těsnějšího civilního úboru. Snažil se narvat do džín, které měl už od druháku na střední – vždycky mu sice byly širší, ale dostat se do nich stálo mnoho úsilí a trpělivosti. S blankytně modrým tričkem už to taková práce nebyla, jen při zběsilém hledání rukávů si pod nosem zavrčel pár nehezkých slov.

S hlavou plnou otázek vyběhl ze svého pokoje. Musel si dávat dobrý pozor, aby se nepraštil do Newtovy postele, která byla tak blízko té jeho, že stála uprostřed místnosti. Nikdy si na to nestěžoval, za ta léta si na to zvykl. Bylo mnohem snažší usínat s pocitem, že vedle něj někdo leží. A krásně se probouzelo, když ho na nose zašimralo jemné chmýří zralé slámy a nasál jeho ranní dech. Ten tak příjemný nebyl, ale k ránu to neodmyslitelně patřilo.

V kuchyni už ani žádný vzkaz nehledal. Byli soběstační, dospělí, ne rodičové. Nepotřebovali si dávat vědět, kde jsou a kdy se vrátí. Ač by to Thomas někdy rád uvítal, ty doby, kdy měli více společného času, byly dávno pryč, a on si chtěl alespoň někdy udělat volno, aby mohli na ty chvíle vzpomínat.

Vzal si klíče z košíku a naposledy se otočil do předsíně. Dnes se ani nerozloučil. Nechtěl si to přiznat, ale zasáhlo ho to víc, než si myslel. Navíc si nutně potřeboval promluvit. A přesně věděl, za kým jiným by měl jít.

Opustil dům a zamkl za sebou dveře. Klíče schoval do kapsy teplého kabátu, dlaně v nich nechal vložené, aby je uchránil před větrem. Bez nějakého dalšího zastavování vyšel k již známé restauraci, jeho vysvobození z podivného tížení samoty.


	4. Kapitola 3. – Snídaně, podávejte s empatií

Restaurace, kterou hledal, byla jen o pár bloků dále než jeho oblíbená cukrárna. Obě se těšily jakési prestiže, jež byla vyhlášená v širokém okolí několika ulic. A ačkoli se nejednalo o královské služby, rád tam o víkendu zavítal, aby si spravil chuť po ranní kávě.

Jeho dobrý přítel a kolega, vzhledově podobný zdejší malé komunitě z východu, na něj čekal u vchodu. Byl oděn v kožené bundě, na níž zůstávaly kapičky vody – nejspíš cestou zavadil o keř. A když se podíval blíže, skutečně tam našel i drobné lístečky.

Střapaté vlasy, pro Asiaty typicky černé, zůstávaly rozcuchané, jako by si je po vstávání z postele jen pročísl prsty a nageloval. Z dálky jeho hlava připomínala ježka, který ležel na zádech, ale říct to nahlas se bál. Vysloužil od něj dost ran, když se zmínil o jeho vzhledu, a další přírodní tetování mít nechtěl. Už tak jeho kůži zdobily červené i fialové fleky – od krku až po paty. 

Došel k němu a mávnutím se pozdravili. Ráno si nikdy moc slov nevyměňovali, ta pravá konverzace se rozjíždí až vevnitř, kde si oba plní žaludky dobrým jídlem a hlavy novými informacemi. Proto, když se beze slova vydal dovnitř, mu to nezazlíval.

Thomas vyšel hned za ním. Dveře, jimiž procházel, byly ze skla, ale i tak byly mnohem těžší než obyčejně. Možná to bylo tím, že se špatně vyspal, možná byl stále unavený z včerejšího vysilujícího tréninku. 

Nechal na skle další otisk své dlaně a roztáhl koutky do nepatrného úsměvu, když si všiml, že tam zůstala i ta z minulé návštěvy. Majitel restaurace – a zároveň jeho dobrý přítel – nikdy čistotě moc nedal, ale co chybělo v pořádku, to doháněl kvalitou jídla. 

Restaurace byla prázdná, ostatně jako každé ráno. Takhle brzy se nikomu z postelí nechtělo, proto se tomu ani nedivil. Navíc, oběma kolegům to vyhovovalo, soukromí si vždy vážili a najít místo, kde by byli sami, bylo těžké.

Usadil se ke stolu u okna. Minho, thomasořečený Asiat, už na něj čekal naproti. Na stole ležely dva talířky se salátem, v němž bylo tolik majonézy, že by se to dalo schovat do sklenice a prodávat jako zežluklá tatarka. To očividně ani jednoho z nich netrápilo, jelikož popadli malé vidličky, jež byly taktéž pro stálé návštěvníky připravené, a pustili se do jídla.

„Dneska ráno jsem ho v posteli nenašel,“ začal konverzaci Thomas, když ukojil žaludek natolik, aby mohl mluvit. Oba věděli, o kom je řeč. Thomas celé týdny o nikom jiném nemluvil. „Slíbil mi, že na sobotu si nic dávat nebude.“

„Možná jen chodí brzo ráno běhat,“ střelil jeho přítel od boku. 

„Jako bys ho někdy viděl běhat dobrovolně,“ namítl Thomas a podepřel si bradu pěstí ruky, jejíž celé vřeteno ještě před chvílí poklidně polehávalo na stole. 

V jídle se nimral dvojhrotovou vidličkou, kávy se sotva dotkl. 

„To je asi pravda,“ uznal druhý. Už si nabíral další sousto okurky, když vtom se zhoupl na židli a příbor i s pečivem odložil na stůl. Jeho rty se roztáhly do veselého úšklebku, proti němuž nebyl imunní ani ten největší bručoun. „Není to náš malej Chuck?“

Thomas se ihned otočil za sebe. Jakmile tak učinil, najít kuličku vcházející skleněnými dveřmi už těžké nebylo. Chlapec jménem Chuck, jak mu oba s oblibou říkali, se na ně zazubil, když si jich všiml. Permanentně narudlý nos z celoroční rýmy přesunul svou barvu i na okolí lící, které pomalu ztrácely ten nespočet drobných pih. Nebylo se čemu divit, když s ním stále jednali jako s dítětem. 

Chuck přidal do kroku a propletl se mezi deskami stolů, které byly různě sestavené po místnosti – bez jakéhokoli systému a řádu. Párkrát musel dokonce zatáhnout břicho, aby se malými mezerami protáhl. Thomasovi nápadně připomínal zbloudilý míček na minigolf, ale to se pokáral, že se nechává svou fantazií příliš unášet.

„Nazdar... čóni,“ pozdravil je s nezaměnitelným dětským úsměvem a natáhl se za sebe pro židli. 

Dva talířky s hrnky položil na stůl, aby si je rozebrali, teprve poté si pomohl patou. Následné skřípění nohou o dřevěnou podlahu bylo nepříjemné a trhalo uši, ale jakmile byla židle u stolu, všichni tři si úlevně oddechli a opět se věnovali přítomnosti dalších dvou. 

„Chucku,“ kývl na něj Thomas a dal si další sousto za škraně. Když jej rozkousal dostatečně na to, aby mohl promluvit, ukázal na přítele vidličkou. „Takhle brzo bych tě tady nečekal. Pánvička říkal, že má novou dodávku.“

„Právě proto!“ vyhrkl jediný náctiletý a horlivě zakýval hlavou. Poté, jako by si uvědomil, jak komicky muselo jeho představení vypadat, přestal a sklopil pohled na porce svých přátel. V tu chvíli by se Thomas i vsadil, že si všiml odlesku malé sliny, která mu z koutku úst vylezla. „To spíš... chci říct, že mám tady u Pánvičky brigádu.“

„Tak ses konečně rozhoupal, škvrně?“ poznamenal Minho. „To jsou náhodou výborný zprávy! Už nemusíš bydlet s naším obočatým bručounem.“

„Náhodou, Gally tak špatnej spolubydlící není. Nevěřili byste, jaký zajímavý návrhy má v odpadkovým koši. To, co má na stole, jsou většinou plopáky, ale co taky chcete, když má tak přízemního šéfa?“ bránil přítele Chuck a už se natahoval po obou porcích. 

„Já jsem mu navrhoval, ať s tím sekne,“ ozval se Thomas. „Ale zaslechl jsem, že chce skončit a rozjet vlastní firmu. Prý má dost peněz na financování malýho podniku.“

„Ale ty to navrhuješ každýmu, Thomasi. Kolikrát se i Newt svěří, že mu zase kecáš do práce,“ zabrblal jeho kolega. „Vůbec se mu nedivím, že utíká i o víkendech, když musí vydržet tohle.“

Thomas věděl, že to byl pouze pokus o vtip, proto si to brát osobně nemusel. Ovšem že by to nebolelo, to říct nemohl. Mohl by to být jeden z důvodů, proč bývá poslední dobou tak málo doma? Že by mu už po těch letech lezl na nervy?

„Minho udeřil na lahvičku,“ poukázal Chuck s nadmutou hrudí. 

Nezdálo se, že by jej chtěl někdo z mladíků opravit. Každou jeho upravenou frázi brali s rezervou, jen málokdy se někdo opovážil něco namítnout. Navíc, nemohl si pomoct, to bylo i docela roztomilé. 

Jmenovaný Minho, kterýžto nikdy nešetřil sarkasmem a urážkami, milerád pomoc na své straně uvítal. Ostatně ono dloubání do spoluhráče bylo na ledě sice zábavné, ale pořádně si jej proklepnout mimo arénu bylo mnohem zajímavější.

Z myšlenek jej vytrhlo šoupání talíře o stůl. Než se Thomas stačil rozkoukat, jeho porce byla mimo jeho dosah a vidlička, již ještě před chvílí svíral mezi prsty, také záhadně zmizela. Nemusel být ani nijak pozorný a znalý, aby tušil, že by si to dovolil pouze jeden z nich.

Chuck se salátem ládoval, jako by jídlo neviděl léta. Vidlička mizela v jeho ústech každou co sekundu, podobně rychle také nabírala sousta, div nic nespadlo na stůl. Nechal ho, on sám měl dost. Raději si k sobě přisunul hrnek s kávou a bez nějakého přemýšlení začal kvadlat se lžičkou, která v tekutině vytvářela kofeinový vír. Ani si nebyl jistý, jestli si ji osladil.

„To snad nemyslíš vážně!“ ozvalo se z kuchyně. 

Všichni tři přítomní se okamžitě otočili za hlasem, ačkoli přesně věděli, kdo to je. Chuck, který vidličku v ten moment zahodil, rychle vstal od stolu – jeho židlička se stačila posunout až ke stolu za ním – a utřel si rty od majonézy do hřbetu ruky.

„Pro dnešek se s váma loučím, pánové,“ vyhrkl tak rychle, že div mrkev, kterou měl mezi zuby, neskončila na zemi. 

Jakmile oba přikývli – Minho dokonce s pobaveným úšklebkem zamával –, odběhl od stolu a svižným krokem se vydal ke kuchyni.

„Ten kluk je fakt smolař, co? Za pár týdnů ho čeká matura, zkoušky z autoškoly, který taky už několikrát neudělal, a on si špiní pracky tady,“ poznamenal Minho, když spatřil, jak kuchař chlapce švihl utěrkou přes stehna. 

Nedokázal skrýt to empatické ou, které se rychle vydralo z jeho úst. 

„Řekl bych, že určitým způsobem jsme smolaři všichni. Jen někteří menší a jiní větší,“ odpověděl Thomas a sklopil pohled na svůj hrnek. 

Z nepozornosti byla čtvrtina kapaliny mimo nádobu, část z ní dokonce ulpěla na jeho prstech. Zjevně byla tak studená, že to ani nevnímal.

„No jo, Thomas a ty jeho moudra. Hele, tys měl být nějakej filozof, v týmu je tě škoda.“ Nahnul se přes stůl a poplácal Thomase na rameni. Poté jej uchopil za látku mikiny. „Přijdete dneska na kávu? Sonya bude ráda, že taky někdy uvidí bráchu, a my dva si pokecáme mimo led.“

Poznal, že odpor by byl marný. Proto ani netrvalo dlouho, než souhlasně přikývl. 

„V kolik?“ zeptal se.

Minho jej pustil a opřel se do opěradla. Židle se s ním zhoupla dozadu, že tak tak nepřepadl, a spojil prsty před břichem. 

„Řekněme v pět. To je dost času na přípravu i... relaxaci.“ 

Vsadil by se, že nenápadně mrkl jedním okem.

„Dobře,“ přitakal brunet a napil se kávy. Ihned ji však ode rtů odlepil a odložil hrnek na stůl. Tvář se mu zkřivila do znechucené grimasy, jak ta odporně přeslazená chuť kontrastovala s nerozpuštěnou kávou na dně. Na hladině stále plavaly hrudky hnědého prášku, které, když je stiskl mezi zuby, zkazily chuť celého nápoje. Odkašláním si vyčistil krk a olízl si rty, než promluvil znovu. „Takže vám to klape?“

Jeho přítel se opřel lokty o stůl a ukázal na něj prstem. 

„Holka je to báječná, to jo, ale taková... no, nic pro mě, však víš. Ale už z úcty k tvýmu – už z úcty k Newtovi –, bych ji nevyužíval jako toaleťák.“

„Že by sis s ní vytíral –“

„Jednou a dost,“ vysvětlil dříve, než Thomas stačil svou domněnku vyslovit. „Mám tu holku rád. Ale musím být u ní. A ty nejlíp ze všech víš, jak nezodpovědnej jsem. Zůstanu dýl trénovat, nebo zajdu s klukama na pivo a hned mám sprda. U vás to tak funguje taky?“

„Poslední dobou přijdu domů a najdu ho na zahradě. Už se mnou skoro ani nemluví, brzo ráno se vytrácí a nikdy mi neříká, kam zrovna jde. Je to celý... podivný, chci říct. Ale kdykoli se zeptám, nic se prý neděje.“

„Nejsou to naši zavázaní Placeři?“

Chvíli jeho mozku trvalo, než vyhodnotil, že to neřekl Minho. Proto se na nově příchozí otočil o něco později než Minho, který, jakmile zjistil, s kým má tu čest, hlavu rychle vrátil zpátky.

„Je spousta způsobů, jak hezky říct dobrý ráno, Terezo,“ poznamenal Thomas. Černovlasá dívka v modrém kabátě se už nadechovala ke slovu, ale on ji předstihl. „Nech mě hádat. Zase se ti porouchalo auto.“

Tereza se loktem zapřela o ramínko černé kožené kabelky a zavrtěla hlavou v nesouhlas. 

„Tentokrát jde o něco jiného. Něco jsme objevili. A já myslím, že by tě to mohlo zajímat.“

„Takže –“

„Tohle není dobrý ráno, Tome. Věř mi, že ne pro tebe, ani pro mě,“ pokračovala a vytáhla z kabelky klíče od auta. „Musíme do ZLOSINu.“

Okamžitě se zvedl od stolu. ZLOSIN. 

Ona opravdu řekla ZLOSIN, problesklo mu v tu chvíli hlavou.

Měl na jazyku tolik slov, ale nestačil vyslovit jediné. Tereza si mezitím pohodila klíčky v ruce a kývla k východu.

„Pojedeme hned, pokud už něco nemáš,“ řekla a sjela pohledem na Minha. „Minho,“ pozdravila ho. Na odpověď se jí dostalo jen zamručení.

„Ať je to důležitý,“ upozornil ji, když už oba odcházeli z restaurace. 

Přidržel jí dveře, aby mohla projít – stále v sobě ten kousek gentelmana měl. Jakmile byla venku, následoval ji. V ulici se zastavila a otočila se na něj. Vlasy barvy havraních křídel následovaly tento pohyb docela ochotně – bez chuchvalců a zapletení. 

„Je to důležité, Tome. Jinak bych za tebou nešla.“

„Tak o co jde? Prostě si to po tolika měsících nakráčíš za mnou, pak mě táhneš ke ZLOSINu. Nepřijde ti to podezřelý? Nebo aslespoň divný?“

Nevěřil jí. Proč by taky měl? Kdysi mu hodně ublížila, měl právo ji nenávidět. Pohrdat jí. Ale to, co řekla poté, naprosto přehodnotilo jeho možnosti. 

„Jde o Newta, Tome. Jde o něj.“


	5. Kapitola 4. – Tam, kam ruka nedosáhne

Po tolika letech, co s Terezou nikam nejezdil, zapomněl, jak mizerná řidička je. Po usazení na místo spolujezdce, kde se při krátkých vzdálenostech ani nepásal, se mu při prohlížení interiéru auta vybavily všechny vzpomínky, které měl ve složce otevírat na vlastní nebezpečí. Našel dokonce stopu po krvavé skvrně u panelu s dokumenty, již zanechal při jejich poslední spanilé jízdě na hory. Netušil, jestli to bylo milé, nebo děsivé, když si ji jen tak z nostalgie nechala. 

Tereza na nic nečekala. Klíčky měla celou dobu v zapalování, možná je ani nevytahovala, když pro něj šla. U toho se už zarazil. Vždy poctivá Tereza, která by nevynechala jedinou hodinu v práci kvůli – podle ní naprosto hloupé a nedůležité – rýmě, že by nechala své těžce vydřené peníze v podobě auta bez dohledu na chodníku? Muselo jít o obvzlášť důležitou věc, když zapomínala na vlastní puntířkářskou zodpovědnost.

Ani nestačil zaregistrovat, že by zaslechl zvuk motoru. Cítil jen trhnutí dopředu, které jej konečně přinutilo se připoutat, aby jí nezanechal další vzpomínku – tentokrát třeba na skle. Dlaněmi si zakryl kolena a zaryl nehty do čéšky, jak nervózní byl. Jestli kvůli tomu, že mu možná šlo o život, nebo kvůli stavu jeho přítele, už neřešil. Důležitý byl pouze momentální stav jeho stupnice děsu.

„Terezo!“ vyjekl, když jen se štěstím minula auto naproti. Škubl pažemi a vytáhl je před sebe, aby si případně chránil hlavu. Vše bylo tak automatické a okamžité, že si to ani neuvědomoval. Jakmile ujistil srdce i mozek, že nebezpečí opadlo, naštvaně na ni zavrčel. „Mohla jsi nás zabít.“

Dívka nervózně poklepala prsty na volantu a kousla se do rtu. Kůžička se vytáhla o pár milimetrů vzhůru, když špičák zasouvala zpátky pod ret. 

„Promiň. Nejsem ve své kůži. Musím myslet na tolik věcí najednou a ještě je tu ta věc s úplným fiaskem a...“

Vyrazila z úst zbytek vzduchu, který si v plících nashromáždila, a přehnaně pomalu zamrkala, jako by se snažila z oka odstranit neposednou mušku.

„To, že toho máš hodně, neznamená, že se na to vykašleš a prostě nás zabiješ!“ vyjel na ni Thomas, stále ještě v šoku. Jednou dlaní uklidňoval škubání hrudního koše, tou druhou se držel panelu před sebou. „Tak co se děje? Newt za tebou nechodí, pořád ti neodpustil tu aférku na novoročním večírku z minulýho roku.“

„Věc se má tak, Tome,“ začala už docela klidněji, když se uklidnila natolik, aby mohla zároveň řídit a soustředit se i na něco jiného. „On za mnou nepřišel. Nevím, co přesně se stalo, ale asi to byla jen nehoda. Alespoň to tak vypadalo – podle toho, jak se Albert choval.“

Albert. Vždy, když se něco dělo, měl v tom prsty on. Jistě, chápal, že je to Newtův nadřízený a vše, co dělá, pouze umožňuje správný chod jejich podniku, ale moc v lásce ho neměl. Nejen proto, že dost často jeho přítele nutil chodit do práce i o víkendech a svátcích, ale také z to důvodu, že se kvůli tomu už několikrát nepohodli. Vyšťavoval Newta a on si to nechával líbit. Jak to mohl nechat být?

Navíc, kdykoli k nim zavítal na návštěvu, neoplýval zrovna slušností. Thomase nikdy moc v lásce neměl, a on si nenalhával, že by to nebylo vzájemné. Tichým mlčením při schůzích u nich doma si dávali najevo ignoraci, která byla vlastně vším, co si vyjadřovali.

Nevěřil mu. Albert byl zvláštní osobnost, moc často neukazoval spokojenost. Nechválil, pochvaly prý zvyšují ego a to si v obchodu dovolit nemohou. Nebylo divu, že se Newt vracel domů rád, s pochmurným úsměvem a radostí, že má do dalšího rána klid.

Zatřepal hlavou, aby se nepříjemných myšlenek zbavil. Vše, co se týkalo toho tvrdohlavého necity, si zasloužilo v mozku speciální místo – koš. A pokud bylo jeho jméno vyřčeno v souvislosti s Newtem, nebál se zajít tak daleko, aby jeho existenci na pár minut uznal.

„Hádka o tužku?“ zajímal se. 

Tereza se na chvíli pousmála, ale to pouze díky užití jeho věty. Toto spojení používali kdysi docela často, znamenalo něco v tom smyslu, že se někdo hádá o naprostou maličkost. Ale když člověk tužku potřebuje, nezná bratra. 

„Vypadá to tak. Opravdu nevím, nebyla jsem u toho. Ale asi to nebyla úplně tužka, když se ho odvážil shodit ze schodů,“ odpověděla roztřesenějším hlasem a nakoukla do pravé strany křižovatky. 

Temné prameny jí spadaly z ramenou a vytvořily za tváří záclonu, která nápadně připomínala bezhvězdnou noc. Neviděl jí do očí, což byl možná i účel toho, proč to udělala. Nerada před někým ukazovala znepokojení. Nebo strach.

Ale jakmile mu došel význam jejích slov, přestal se barvou jejích vlasů zaobírat. Najednou cítil srdce až v krku, což bylo poprvé za dnešní ráno způsobeno něčím jiným, než byla Terezina nepříliš ohleduplná a zodpovědná jízda. 

„Prosím, řekni mi, že Newtovi ruply nervy...“ zakňoural prosebně. 

Dokonce se na ni upřeně díval, aby vyčetl první náznaky odpovědi z výrazu její tváře. Ta byla však zakryta stínem i neposednými pramínky, proto, ačkoli se opravdu snažil, nevyčetl nic. 

„Nejsem psycholog, Tome. Ale nebyly to nervy. Jak jsem zmínila, nebyla jsem u toho. Janson je zrovna prováděl po budově a... nevím, jestli si odskočil na kávu, nebo co, ale strhla se tam hádka. Alespoň to tedy tvrdil Aris. Prý je slyšel až z ordinace.“

Auto před nimi se zastavilo v křižovatce. Tereza musela prudce brzdit, aby do něj nenabourala. Pokud byla rozrušená už předtím, teď vypadala jako na pokraji sesypání. Nervózně se ohlížela na všechny strany, klepala dlaněmi do volantu, protože jí prsty už nestačily. Očividně se ke slovu zrovna neměla, proto musel jako první ticho prolomit Thomas.

„Shodil ho?“ zeptal se prostě bez obalu. 

„Nejspíš,“ vyrazila s povzdechem. 

Víc slyšet nepotřeboval. Odepl si pás a okamžitě otevřel dveře. Tereza sebou škubla a ihned po něm chmátla, ale nebyla dostatečně rychlá na to, aby ho zachytila. Z auta prakticky vystřelil a nezapomněl za sebou i prásknout dveřmi, aby zamezil průniku Tereziných nadávek do uší – a následně i do mozku, kde je nechtěl ani náhodou.

Ignoroval troubení rozzuřených řidičů i ne zrovna milá gesta dospívajících, kteří měli tu smůlu a jeli kousek za nimi. Prodral se mezerou a pustil se k chodníku, odkud – jak doufal – už to k budově ZLOSINu nebude daleko.

Krajnici přeskočil. Jakmile pod nepříliš pevnou podrážkou bot ucítil jednotlivé kachličky chodníku, zapnul si zip mikiny až ke krku a svižným během si razil cestu davem. 

Musel se zarazit před jednou obvzlášť lidnatou skupinkou. Podle podivných čepic a foťáků usoudil, že se jedná o turisty. To potvrdila i brožura o památkách ve městě a průvodčí, který chvíli mluvil normálně a v jiný moment mu již nerozuměl. 

Nejspíš italština, problesklo mu hlavou, když se musel asi dvacetkrát omlouvat při procházení.

Za touto skupinkou se však držel další dav, jako by byly slevy v supermarketu. Musel se vytáhnout na špičky, aby vůbec viděl, proč se všichni rozhodli jej zdržovat zrovna teď. Když si všiml, že je tím nepřejícím faktorem pouze červený panáček na semaforu, zaťal ruce v pěsti a vyběhl vpřed úzkou mezerou mezi studenty.

Spěchám, pravidla musejí počkat, opakoval si v hlavě, když sledoval otravné světlo. 

Neváhal moc dlouho, pouze chvíli, jako by skutečně čekal na štěstí v podobně zářivě zelené. Ale protože se provoz odmítal zastavit a tato situace se očividně nehodlala změnit ani do pár minut, naprázdno polkl a nabral vzduch do plic, aby si dodal odvahu, a pustil se přes cestu.

Hlasy, jež po něm nevrle křičely, splývaly v odpornou kakofonii nejrůznějších tónů. Slyšel vysoké pískání dětského sopránu i dunivou sílu basu dospělého člověka. Všechny, ačkoli byly nesourodé, se držely rytmu, který udával metronom na semaforu. Často se přidaly i trumpety aut, smyčce brzd a bubny v jeho srdci, jež byly hlasitější než kdy dříve. 

Vše však přehlušily myšlenky. Slova, u nichž si nebyl jistý významu, věty, jimiž by zaplnil knihu, kdyby je vypsal všechny. Chvíli se mu zdálo, že nic, co měl v hlavě, nedává smysl. Ale když přestal přemýšlet a nechal se tím proudem unášet – za běhu poloprázdnou ulicí, která měla tolik odboček, že by se v tom čert vyznal –, zjišťoval, že se vlastně poutají pouze k jednomu člověku.

Bál se. Tereza byla rozrušená. Moc často ji v takovém stavu neviděl a to ji sledoval po každé propité párty. Dělalo mu to starosti, ačkoli měl v hlavě jinou prioritu. 

Tohle bylo poprvé, co musel běžet on. Ještě nikdy se nestalo, že by si jej Newt vyžádal, když byl v práci. Možná i proto neměl nejmenší tušení, kde přesně pracuje a co vlastně dělá. Po tolika letech soužití mu to vrásky nedělalo, nikdy se o to nezajímal. A možná by měl, když se nad tím víc zamyslel.

Zvedl hlavu. Slunce, které si dovolilo vykouknout skrze mrakoví, jej poštípalo na rohovce a zanechalo po sebě červenou skvrnu, jíž se nezbavil ani po několika zamrkáních. Jakmile byl však schopen rozlišit více barev než jen odstíny červené, spatřil před sebou vysokou vížku hlavní budovy farmaceutické společnosti. Zvrchu dolů bylo šest písmen, které dohromady dávaly slovo ZLOSIN. 

ZLOSIN je dobrý.

Zbýval jen kousek. Proto si dovolil zpomalit, aby stačil popadnout dech, než sprintem vyrazil k velkým skleněným dveřím. 

Pažemi švihal tak vysoko, div se nepraštil pěstí do brady, která se špičkou téměř dotýkala krku, jak měl ústa otevřená, aby nabral více vzduchu do plic. Na dlouhé běhy byl zvyklý, každé ráno dokonce sám několik koleček vytrpěl, ale takový běh nebyl ideální ani pro ty nezkušenější maratonisty. A obvzlášť ne ta část, kdy musel kličkovat mezi vycházejícími pány a dámami v bílých pláštích.

Zastavil se těsně u dveří a podíval se skrze pečlivě vyleštěné sklo dovnitř. Ovšem odraz, který sklo vytvářelo, mu bránil ve výhledu. V něm si také všiml nezaměnitelného blikání modrých světel a neonově žluté barvy vozu.

„Newte...“ vydechl a přiložil prsty na sklo. 

Kolem nich se okamžitě vytvořil mlhovitý opar s mastným flíčkem pod polštářkem prstu. Nedbal na to, že by mu mohl někdo prsty zpřerážet, kdyby ho nyní viděl, a přitiskl na něj celou dlaň. 

Nelíbilo se mu to. Ani v nejmenším. Mohlo se stát cokoli, nemusel mít ani štěstí a... Ne, na to myslet nemohl. Věřil, že takhle daleko by to nezašlo. Navíc by ho o tom alespoň informovali lépe, než aby posílali Terezu. Dostal by třeba zprávu na mobil, který –

Automaticky zašátral v kapse po mobilu. Stisknutím tlačítka rozsvítil obrazovku a chvíli na display pouze bezduše civěl. Několik zmeškaných hovorů a tři zprávy. Neznámé číslo, pokaždé to samé.

Mobil zase schoval do kapsy od kalhot a zatlačil na sklo, aby se dveře otevřely. Už nebylo pochyb. Byl na tom špatně. 

Nebo už není vůbec, ozvala se hlava, když procházel dveřmi do budovy ZLOSINu.


End file.
